The present invention relates to a steering and braking control system and, more particularly, to a steering wheel capable of simultaneously steering and braking a vehicle.
Conventional automobiles are not operable by some handicapped individuals. For example, a paraplegic may suffer paralysis of the lower half of his or her body that prevents the operation of a typical automobile. Although the paraplegic may be lacking in control of his or her lower body, the paraplegic may have suitable upper body strength, to operate controls which can be accessed using one""s arms.
In addition to the desires of handicapped individuals, a non-handicapped person may also desire a control system that does not require the use of his/her legs, especially, if it allows for a system that more readily controls the automobile. This enhanced control system is particularly suited for racing cars or even in less vigorous recreation endeavors, such as in the use of off road vehicles.
Briefly speaking, the invention is directed to a steering wheel for steering and braking an vehicle having a steering and braking system. The steering wheel is rotatably mountable about a steering axis in the vehicle. The steering wheel includes a hub rotatably positionable on the steering axis in operative engagement with the steering system. A first steering wheel segment is spaced from and rotatably fixed to the hub such that the first steering wheel segment is rotatable, in combination with the hub, about the steering axis to steer the vehicle. A second steering wheel segment is spaced from and rotatably fixed to the hub such that the second steering wheel segment is rotatable, in combination with the hub, about the steering axis to steer the vehicle. The second steering wheel segment is also pivotably connected to the hub such that the second steering wheel segment can move generally toward the steering axis. The second steering wheel segment is pivotably movable between an equilibrium position in which the second steering wheel segment is aligned with the first steering wheel segment to define at least a part of a steering wheel perimeter and a braking position. Wherein the second steering wheel segment is displaced from alignment from the first steering wheel segment to actuate the braking system so that the steering wheel can simultaneously steer and brake the vehicle.
The present invention is alternatively directed to an apparatus for steering and braking an vehicle having a steering and braking system including a steering column disposed in the vehicle and positioned along a steering axis. A steering wheel is disposed on the steering column. The steering wheel includes a hub disposed on the steering column in operative engagement with the steering system. A first steering wheel segment is spaced from and rotatably fixed to the hub such that the first steering wheel segment is rotatable, in combination with the hub, about the steering axis to steer the vehicle. A second steering wheel segment is spaced from and rotatably fixed to the hub such that the second steering segment is rotatable, in combination with the hub, about the steering axis to steer the vehicle. The second steering wheel segment is also pivotally connected to the hub such that the second steering wheel segment can move generally toward the steering axis. The second steering wheel segment is pivotally movable between an equilibrium position in which the second steering wheel segment is aligned with the first steering wheel segment to define at least part of a steering perimeter and a braking position. Wherein the second steering wheel segment is displaced in alignment with the first steering wheel segment to actuate the braking system so that the steering wheel can simultaneously steer and brake the vehicle. At least one cable extends through at least a portion of the steering column and extends at least partially between the braking system and the second steering wheel segment so that the second steering wheel segment is in operative communication with the braking system.